1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stationary cycloergometers, specifically to such cycloergometers which are used for dosed exercise.
2. Prior Art
Individuals commonly use cycloergometers to improve their physical condition. However when those with impaired cardiac function use such device for producing improved cardiac function, certain parameters must be considered.
Originally, the physical conditioning of such persons was performed at a low level of intensity, but this was not found to be of substantial benefit.
Thereafter, cycloergometers providing an exact dosage together with monitoring of the heart rate and/or electrocardiogram were developed.
This approach to conditioning has the following drawbacks:
1. The need for exercise tolerance testing, which in and of itself may produce risks;
2. The need for supervision and monitoring equipment;
3. The improvement of extracardiac circulation rather than of cardiac function;
4. The unavailability of use for persons with low functional reserves.
The physical load provided to those with impaired cardiac function is essentially the same as that offered to those with normal cardiac function but is adjusted to the functional ability of the impaired heart through the decrease of intensity and duration.
Accordingly, during the application of a physical load to a heart, the heart must produce an increased rate, stroke volume, and elevated systolic blood pressure, as known.
Thus, an impaired heart must accommodate the tri-component load defined above. However, an impaired heart increases stroke volume abnormally by increasing end-diastolic volume, while a healthy heart increases stroke volume by diminishing end-systolic volume. Therefore a positive result from load application cannot be expected because of this abnormal accommodation.
Russian Inventors Certificate No. SU #1238758 discloses one system successful in reducing the tri-component load to a one-component load.
Such system, however, is not adaptable for use by a lay person.